


Finally

by qnccin



Category: jjult
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Legal, Ocean, Pegging, Underage - Freeform, be legal while banging a mermaid, mermaid, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnccin/pseuds/qnccin
Summary: WARNING: I tried to write as bad as I can this is only for entertaining purposes// not serious// be legal while banging a mermaid// make sure your partner is legal// I tried to write it clapped so it has a funny vibe but it ended up being bad and unfunny
Relationships: lena/wan
Kudos: 1





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I tried to write as bad as I can this is only for entertaining purposes// not serious// be legal while banging a mermaid// make sure your partner is legal// I tried to write it clapped so it has a funny vibe but it ended up being bad and unfunny

Once upon a time there was a royal mermaid family. It consisted of the two queens Maks and pie- the most powerful couple of the seas. There wasn’t one person who wasn’t deeply scared of Mapie. And their three children, one was the smart and introverted princess Lilly, the second was the truly sexy and charismatic wan and the third the kind and loving Aida.  
One day Wan and Nea, Lilly’s wife, a beautiful mermaid with a shiny pink tail, that sparkles whenever it gets under the sun, were swimming to their favourite picnic place. Pie already complained a hundred times that this place, which was only a few miles from the beach away, was too dangerous but the friends never listened. The sea was calm today and it was a sunny and warm day. After a couple of hours, the two mermaids arrived. Small waves crashed against the rocks and kept the place wet, and perfect for two mermaids to lay on there to enjoy the bright warm sun. ‘’Nea, don’t hang around here today, lets get closer to the beach! I want to watch some silly humans.’’ Wan, grinned with her pretty smile, her white perfect teeth shone and Nea just couldn’t resist. Nea worried a bit while they swam nearer to the white beach but eventually, he thought ‘’What could possibly go wrong’’. The beach was quite empty today. The white sand was dry and even, some foot prints from previous humans were slowly getting washed away by the little waves that sometimes were strong enough to get to the foot prints. Although this place looked so good, wan and nea were not able to go there. The possibility getting seen by humans was too high. So, the princesses stayed in the water. ‘’Here aren’t any humans’’, Nea said while he tried to find one of the people with those two slobby legs and the ugly dark knees (Nea still couldn’t think of having two sticks than a beautiful tail). ‘’No, look! There is one! I think it is a woman’’ Wan pointed to the big rocks at the end of the beach. And indeed, on there was a human sitting at the edge of the rock, alone and fully in their own thoughts. Wan and Nea swam closer. When they were only a few metres away, they hid under some rocks and the small waves, they finally could recognize the human’s face. It was a girl, with blond, curly hair. Her face had a pure glow and her eyes, with those long and dark lashes, shone under the warm sun. The woman’s hair was shimmering. Wan had never seen such a beautiful human. Mermaids usually hate their bodies. But the legs from this stranger were long and juicy and Wan would’ve done anything to grab her thigh with her hand.  
Suddenly the human looked up-straight into Wan’s eyes. (Nea already said this was a bad place to hide but Wan didn’t listen.) The humans thoughtful face immediately changed to a bright smile and she slowly approached the two mermaids. ‘’Hey! I’ve never seen you two around here. You new?’’  
‘’Uhm- No, we are often here though, we are-‘’  
Wan couldn’t even finish her sentence when the girls smile got bigger (If it was possible) and her dimples got deeper, and little crinkles formed around her eyes.  
‘’She is beautiful’’ Wan could hear Nea whisper next to her, before the stranger talked with her amazingly cute voice. ‘’Great! I am Lena. Then you two probably know the bar near the beach! It has great mojitos, lets grab one and talk. I am dying to meet someone new.’’  
Nea nervously swam a little back, obviously awkward and ready to flee into the water. Wan immediately noticed and said. ‘’Thanks for your offer but we are both underage. But we can talk here if you want, I want to stay a little more in the water.’’ The pink mermaid saw how much her friend wanted to stay there and talk to the beautiful human. Especially during Wan’s horny season. So while they were having a deep conversation about whether pegging should be allowed or not, Nea swam back to their castle and decided not to tell their parents what they were doing. Luckily, their family’s slave Elya opened the door. It was a nice girl with shimmery black hair, cute little glasses and an adorable gummy mile. Although she was their slave, no one didn’t like the polite and small girl. Nea greeted her and got the information that their parents are out to the royal gym so Nea wouldn’t have to come up with a lie why Wan wasn’t back already. The mermaid swam down the corridor to the last door where her wifey Lilly lived and they spent the whole day together (uwu).  
Meanwhile at the beach, Wan and Lena had a really exciting conversation. They both had never met a person who understand each other so much and they felt like they could share everything with the other. After many long hours, that seemed so short to Wan, she had to go. The mermaid was too afraid pie and maks would scold her and wouldn’t allow her to go to the beach anymore, if they found out with whom she was talking. With the excuse her stuff was at the other side of the beach and that she would rather swim than walk, Wan slowly went home after a small wave to Lena.  
After, Wan and Lena would meet at least twice a week and eventually Wan confessed she is a mermaid (which didn’t bother Lena at all- she kind of guessed it already).  
‘’Let’s have sex’’, Lena just threw into the conversation one day. Wan’s eyes got bigger and she couldn’t believe what she just heard. Sex with her? A human and a mermaid having sex was possible. It was indeed and it was something like Wan’s life goal. Bonding with this special human and her juicy legs and cakey ass. But there was a problem. Wan was Seventeen and Lena was two years older. ‘’Lena…’’ Her throat felt dry and she couldn’t say out more than the name of the person she learned to love in the last months.  
‘’I know- I know you are not legal yet but I- I have never met such a precious person, a person who understands me like they knew me their whole life and- I love you, I want to spend a night with you together, I will wait.’’ Tears were floating down Lena’s perfect cheeks. Wan wanted to kiss them away so bad but she knew that this moment was probably the last moment they would see each other.  
It took 7 months 15 days and a few bunches of nights where Wan was crying on Aida’s shoulder, next to her sister and her wife. But eventually the princess felt better and was able to go out and have fun again. Only 4 months left… 122 days. Lena and Wan decided to not see each other till everything was completely allowed and both were fine with that. Both knew the other would wait, both knew they loved the other person, both were thinking of them together.  
One day left. The princess’ 18th birthday preparations were in full swing and the whole royal crew was busy. Even Lilly, Aida and Nea. Those three were choosing Wan’ s outfit. Not what she would wear to her birthday (They already had the dress for the mermaid’s birthday party months ago- designed and made by Elya- a masterpiece of shiny silk and puffy tulle)- they were standing in front of Wans monstrous wardrobe and were trying to find something sexy but elegant. ‘’What about this?’’, Aida held a black corset, some parts were out of silk and it had transparent sleeves. Her two sisters nodded enthusiastically and while Nea was getting matching hair ties out of his room, Lilly swam to the royal garden to find flowers for Wan to gift Lena.  
Finally. The mermaid’s birthday party was a big, big hit and she kept in mind to thank their staff, especially Elly, who was the lead of the whole preparation. But it was late and slowly getting dark. Wan was excited. Seeing the love of her life again and probably spending the night together was a reason to be this excited. When their parents weren’t near Wan, she changed her clothes and swam out of the castle as fast as she could- out into the dark sea. The princess had never been swimming during such dark times, but she was swimming the route a lot of times, especially after she met Lena. Only the thought of this beautiful human made Wan shiver and she didn’t notice how she swam faster and faster while she slowly approached the beach, where hopefully Lena was already waiting for her.  
And indeed. There, at the edge of the rocks, where Wan and Nea saw her the first time, she sat eyes fixed on the night sky. Wan was sure that Lena’s eyes shone more than all the stars above them. It was a special moment. It was wonderful. When they finally looked each other in the eyes, Lena wasn’t smiling as big as on their first day, but her eyes told she was at least as happy as the mermaid was. ‘’Finally’’, Lena breathed out.  
Wan nodded. 

‘’Finally’’


End file.
